Graduation Sensation
by Endriago
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, and she was going home for the first time in a long time… sure it didn’t seem like something Hermione Granger would do, but hey, her parents had pretty much kicked her out after her 5th year. And she has a story to tell them R&R DMHG
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hello it's me again. Yeah, your all probably like, "Wow, what a loser, just get on with the story." Well I have a few things to say first. #1: This is not my best... I feel that way but, I still like it. #2: I'm not a perfect speller or a grammar expert. I mean, not even the computer catches everything... #3: I would love to have reviews on this! I love to write, and be told what I did wrong... though if you're just going to tell me it sucked without a reason, then don't bother. #4: I do not own Harry Potter if I did... Draco would be with Hermione... oh and the story isn't book or movie compatible so don't be look for too many comparisons... I hope you all enjoy, and if you're wonder about that sequel. It's on its way.

-Endriago

P.S. This story has been revised on account of me the author finding many flaws. I am thankful to all who had reviewed the story when it wasn't at its best.

* * *

**Graduation Sensation**

The lights shown on the road with a blinding gleam as Hermiones car sped down through the

night. She looked into the rear view mirror at her son. He was two months old. He had

blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes, her nose, smile and genuine body type. His name was Jake

Granger. Oh, how she loved him, even if his father was an ass and didn't know he existed, but

she didn't really want to get into that. Her life had been like a roller coaster ever since her last

day at Hogwarts. That had been a little over 6 months ago. She had graduated pregnant…

though nobody knew of it. She took a cleansing breath as she returned her eyes to the dark

path in front of her. It was Christmas Eve, and she was going home for the first time in a long

time… sure it didn't seem like something Hermione Granger would do, but hey, her parents

had pretty much kicked her out after her 5th year. So technically, it wasn't her fault. She was

going to see them finally after so long… She whished she could have prepared herself

better… such as why she had a son so soon after Hogwarts. "What am I going to do Jake?

Huh? How am I supposed to explain to them how you came to be? I sure can't say, 'Well

mom, dad… I went and had sex with my arch enemy a couple months before I graduated.

Of course he doesn't know about him. What do you think I am crazy?'… There is no way I

can say that…" Hermione mumbled. She looked back at the giggling child. She couldn't help

the smile that formed on her lips as she watched him move in his car seat. "Well, I guess

you're right. I do have to say something. Hmm… you're going to be bright now aren't you?"

He giggled while giving a slight hiccup. Turning her brown eyes back to the road, Hermione

let her mind wander. She knew it wasn't smart, but she just could help but remember the

graduation day…

* * *

_"__Parents, Students, Friends, Family, and Faculty… Today we all sit in this room to _

_celebrate the graduating of our seventh year students. It has been seven, long, tough _

_years… filled with war, fun, and studying. Yet, we have proved that we are ready to _

_move on with our lives. All of us have a dream that we hope to pursue. Some want to _

_be Aurors while others may want to be healers; at any rate, we hall hope to do _

_something grand and make you, our peers and elders, proud. Faculty, we thank you for _

_your guidance. You put us through great tests and made us work for the things we _

_want. Yes, we did lose some of our most precious friends, family, and guardians, such as _

_our dear late headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, but you helped us through it. _

_You pointed out the direction we needed to head in. Parents, you supported us through _

_all we needed, and all we did. Friends, without you, how could we have had so much _

_fun in a place full of life? I stand here today as a friend, and student. I stand here to say _

_congratulations seventh years, you did it. You have graduated!" Cheers and claps _

_immersed from the crowd of students as hats flew into the air in celebration. People _

_rose from their chairs to greet and congratulate their children. Hermione moved easily _

_from the stage, her steps graceful yet calculated. She walked amongst the crowd with a _

_smile, never once giving away the fact that she had a secret… or that she wished she _

_could crumple into tears. She came to a stop once she reached the side of the room. She _

_watched the rest of her class be congratulated by their parents, and cry their good-byes _

_with their friends. She wished her parent were here, but they had stopped talking to her _

_quite a bit ago. They never returned her letters, and didn't show up at the Graduation. _

_This hadn't surprised her, as much as she wished it did. She pretended it didn't hurt. _

_She was sure her friends saw through that mask, but they never commented… _

_something she was immensely grateful for. She continued to stare around the room, _

_soaking in the love and affection of families, when her chocolate orbs landed on one _

_person. Blonde hair falling into sleet, grey eyes became the object of her apprising. She _

_still hadn't told him… that he was to be a father. Not that he would care, or offer to _

_support the child. That just wasn't in his nature. His pale skin was complimented by the _

_deep shade of green and silver that was on his robes. She ran her eyes up his body, _

_remembering every inch that she had been able to touch. Her eyes traced from one arm _

_to another. She followed the second arm to where it rested around Pansey Parkison's _

_waist. Her form became more ridged, her soft chocolate eyes becoming steel and icy. _

_She felt her resolve for telling him about the child begin to diminish, but the Gryffindor _

_inside her refused it. She squared her shoulders and walked confidently and business _

_like towards the Malfoy family. She couldn't help but feel like she was marching to her death. _

_The Malfoy family stared at her with cold eyes; all of them having the same expression, _

_disgust… even him. She swallowed hard, nervousness and discomfort settling in the pit _

_of her stomach. "Umm…excuse me, but could I maybe borrow Draco for a couple of _

_moments?" Her voice cracked slightly against her wishes. She watched with a baited _

_breath as Lucius spoke with Draco in a silent unheard tone. The two turned to her that _

_same look of disgust on their faces, "Yes Miss. Granger, you may borrow Draco for a _

_moment. But please, make it a quick moment," Mr. Malfoy muttered, the last part _

_coming out more of a sneer. Hermione nodded, "Yes Sir." Turning on her heel she _

_walked back through the crowed Draco following after her. She knew he would keep at _

_a distance since his parents were here, and they were in public, so she was surprised _

_when she felt his hand graze her backside. She blushed holding back the squeak of _

_surprise that had threatened to escape her plump lips. _

_Draco smirked knowing what he did to the girl in front of him. He was curious what got _

_Granger to actually go up to him while his parents were around… She had guts, even _

_for a Gryffindor. He followed Hermione outside the front doors of Hogwarts, all the _

_way down to the lake. This only made him wonder more… "Okay Granger that's as far_

_ as I'm going, what the bloody hell is this about?" The moon was full in the sky; the _

_stars glittered against the never ending black. When she turned to him, he knew that _

_something was going on, but was distracted by her beauty. Her hair hung in simple _

_ringlets, framing her thin pale face. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed at him with fear. _

_He masked his silver orbs into a sneer. "What do you want Granger? I fucked you _

_once, doesn't mean I am going to do it again." His words were harsh, just as they _

_would have been had he still seen her as a know-it-all mudblood. The look that she _

_gave him was that of hurt, she opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted _

_her, "Oh come on Granger, you really didn't think you were anything more than _

_another notch on my bedpost? Please, you aren't special. I am betrothed, if you don't _

_remember. If anything, I'll come to you when Parkison isn't giving me what I want." _

_Draco turned his back on her, on the child he didn't know was there. "There is nothing _

_to discuss Granger, I'm going back. I don't want to hear any sob story. You're not _

_worth my time." Then, he walked away…Hermione watched him go. She didn't stop _

_him, nor was she going to tell him. She closed her own eyes turning to stare at the bleak _

_color of the lake. She placed a warm hand on her stomach, "It's okay baby; mommy _

_will take care of you, I promise…" She whispered into the dark night."_

* * *

The sound of a car horn brought Hermione roughly back to reality. Her dark eyes went wide

when she saw the car coming straight at them. The bright lights that stared her in the face

blinded her. Jakes cry met her ears forcing her to quickly swerve the car to the right onto the

side of the road. The red Toyota came to a rolling stop. Hermiones breath came out in short

rapid pants. She turned in her seat, shushing and running her hands down her baby's cheek.

"Everything is okay Jake, everything is fine." Slowly the crying subsided to small hiccups.

Hermione smiled, tears poking at the corners of her eyes. "Yeah Jake, mommy's here…

mommy's here." She returned to facing forward when she had finally had Jake calm. She let

loose a small breath. She closed her eyes for a short time before restarting the car… "Let's

see if I can get us to Grandma and Grandpa's house in one piece shall we?"

It was another hour or so before the red car pulled into the smooth driveway. The headlights

turned off as Hermione cut the engine. She stared at her child-hood home with sad distant

eyes. The memory of her last day here was harsh… it was so fresh in her mind…

* * *

"_Hermione stood staring at her parents; Jane and Richard Granger. She didn't know _

_what they had wanted to talk about. School was so close to starting, what possibly did _

_they want to bring up? Staying abstinent? That wasn't too hard she didn't have _

_Hogwarts male population falling at her feet… Or was it her grades? No that couldn't _

_possibly be it… she had a perfect record… as always. "Mum? Dad? There was _

_something you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione interjected. Her parents _

_stopped whispering to one another and gazed at their daughter. Her mother took a _

_deep breath… "Hermione, your father and I have been talking as of late…and we _

_believe that…that…" "That you need to make a decision," Richard Granger finished. _

_Hermiones brows knitted together in confusion, "A decision?" "Yes Hermione… we _

_believe you need to make the decision of where you want to be…" "What do you _

_mean?" Her words were laced with hurt and worry. "Hermione, we need to know if _

_you want to…" "Stop beating around the bush Jane; Hermione do you want to be a _

_witch or muggle?" Hermione stared at her father with wide brown eyes. What kind of _

_question was that? Couldn't she be both? When did this issue come up without her _

_knowledge? Why hadn't they mentioned it before? "Can't I be both?" Hermione _

_whispered. "No Hermione, you need to decide. You can't keep going back and forth. _

_People question your disappearances. They ask about your school. WE CAN'T TELL _

_THEM ABOUT ANYTHING! If you decide to be muggle you will stay here. You will not _

_be going back to the other world. If you decide to be a witch…" Her father stood and _

* * *

She shook her head. It wasn't time to think of the past. She would be angry again. She didn't

need that before she faced them. Taking in a deep breath she opened her car door. She took

a few steps out of the car, taking some time to quickly stretch her legs and arms. Sitting in a

car that long could do a lot to a person… She moved to the back door and pulled it open

with a quick tug. As she began to unbuckle her baby from the car seat she heard it… her

fathers' voice. It was gruff just as she remembered it, "Who are you and what the bloody hell

are you doing on my property." If she knew her father like she thought she did, when she

would turn, she would see his rifle pointed in her direction… She stopped what she was doing

and turned towards the front porch… and there he was, his hair turning salt and pepper from

age; wrinkles tugging at the corners of his angry eyes. His lips were set in a firm line, as he

stared at her. His beer-belly gut was covered by a dark blue shirt. Dark blue jeans covering

his legs… those same loafer brown shoes on his feet. What made her smile though was the

rifle in his hands, pointed directly at her. "Hi daddy…" Her words came out in a breathless

whisper. The rifle tilted down as he heard the words escape her lips. "H...Her…Hermione?"

Hermione nodded… "JANE!" Her father called. Foot steps sounded in the house, "What is it

Richard, I'm in the middle of…Oh, my goodness…" Her mother stared at her with the same

deep eyes as her father. Her mother had barley changed. She wore a simple dress her feet

bare. Her lush brown hair was cut short. "Hi mum…" Tears slowly began to run down her

mothers pale cheeks. "Oh, my baby girl!" Her mom shouted, running down the icy pathway to

her daughter. She ignored the cold snow that covered the ground. Hermione rushed the last

few steps to meet her mom in the warm embrace that she missed so much. Hermiones own

hot tears spilled down her cheeks onto her mothers dress. "Oh, mum… I missed you so

much." Hermione whispered into her mothers shoulder. "Oh Hermione I missed you too!"

Her mother cried. Hermione pulled away from her mom, her eyes all teary she said, "Mum…

I have something to show you…" Jane Granger gave her daughter a confused stare as she

watched Hermione return to the back of the car. When she returned, she held a small bundle.

Hermione smiled, "Mum, I'd like you to meet Jake Granger…" Her mother gasped as she

placed a small hand over her mouth. The sound of the front door slamming shut sounded in

the background. Both women turned to stare at the spot her father had stood. "Oh

Hermione…How…. when… You have a lot to tell me missy." Her mother finally said.

Hermione nodded. "I know mum… I know."

It had been a full two hours that Hermione took to tell her mother the story of her current

predicament. Though, he was pretending not to listen, she knew her father hung on every

word she said. He wanted to know just as much as her mother why she, Hermione prude

Granger, had a son. Her mother stared at Hermione with a blank expression. She didn't know

what to tell her daughter… She didn't even know how to react to the story she had just

heard. It was all so much to take in.

Hermione didn't look her mother in the eye, afraid to see the disappointment she knew would

be there. Her parents were right… She should have stayed here. She should have left the

wizarding world behind her all those years ago… She felt the cool liquid of her tear run down

her cheek. When she had started crying she wasn't sure… but she was sure that she wanted

to stop. She had done nothing but cry for the past six months. Ever since she had left

school… Ever since she found out she was pregnant… Ever since that night that Malfoy

turned his back on her. "I'll kill him." Hermione looked up towards her father. His rifle was in

hand and he had a murderous look on his face. "Richard?" "No Jane! That boy got my baby

girl pregnant! Then gave her bull-shit when she was going to tell him! That boy deserves to

burn in the deepest pits of hell!" Both Hermione and Jane stared at Richard Granger. A smile

made its way to Hermione's lips before she jumped up and ran to her father. Her arms wove

around her fathers' middle the best she could. "Daddy…" Hermione whispered her words

muffled from her face being buried in his chest. She heard the gun clatter to the floor as her

fathers' strong arms wrapped around her. She felt a tear land on her shoulder and looked up

at her father. He was crying… He did love her! Now she understood. Her parents hadn't

made her make the decision from hatred; they just couldn't stand not having their daughter.

So they blocked her out the best they could so the pain wouldn't stay with them.

The emotional part of the visit was over. They were all together again. They were at an

understanding… but most importantly… they were all happy. Hermione watched from the

kitchen doorway as her father played with Jake. The baby was giggling like crazy her father,

chuckling at him as he continued to wiggle his finger in the child's face. "Your father always

was good with kids…" Her mother said with a smile. Hermione nodded remembering all the

times that her father had made the kids in his dental office completely happy by giving them

stickers or other more similar things. The two women sat at the kitchen table, waiting for

dinner to be ready. Her mothers' kind smile was suddenly replaced with a more serious one.

"Hermione, you need to tell him. That Malfoy boy needs to know he has a baby to take care

of." Hermione shook her head, "Please, mum. He is head of a company. He is one of the

most important people of the wizarding world. And he is supposed to have a fiancé."

"Suppose to?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow. "No one really knows when or if

they are going to be married. It was a betrothal that was put into effect before they were born.

From what I am getting from 'rumors', Malfoy is trying to get his parents to reconsider;

though it is a known fact that he has many mistresses." Her mother clucked her tongue. "That

boy has no decency." "He's a Malfoy. His father did the same thing to his mother. No one

expects him to be any better." "Hermione, you were raised better than that. You cannot keep

something such as this to yourself, you have to tell him." "Your mothers right Hermione. You

need to tell this guy, even if he is a spoiled brat." Hermione looked to her father who was

holding Jake. The baby was reaching at his face with his small hands. "The baby needs to be

changed…" Her father mumbled sheepishly, while he scratched at the back of his head.

Hermione giggled as she stood and took Jake from her father. "I'll think about it…"

Three days passed since the night Hermione had arrived at her parents' house. Unfortunately,

it was also the night before she was to go back to the wizarding world. Hermione and Jake

slept soundly in her bed, her breathing even. She didn't hear the bedroom door creak open or

the light footsteps that padded across the room to the dark grey owl that sat perched on a

desk. Jane Granger tied the letter with the name 'Draco Malfoy' written in perfect script to

the owls' leg. The owl startled awake hooted. Jane froze and glanced over at the daughter

and grandson. She sighed in slight relief when neither woke up. "I want you to take this letter

to Draco Malfoy… Do you understand Taya?" The owl hooted more softly realizing that its

master was sleeping. "Good girl, now off you go." Jane whispered as she opened the

bedroom window. The owl spread her dark wings and took to the black sky with the grace

only an owl could. Jane sighed, "Please be open to reason…" She whispered before quickly

leaving the room.

Morning came… Hermione was sitting at the table feeding Jake when her mother brought up

the topic she had been avoiding since they first discussed it four days ago. "Hermione, are you

going to tell this Draco boy, or not?" Hermione paused in her airplane motion to stare at her

mother, "No… I decided, I'd rather not risk losing Jake nor would I like to ever see Malfoy

again." Her words were heated, as if she was remembering something that the two adults did

not know about. Mrs. Granger looked to her husband. They shared a glance that Hermione

missed having gone back to feeding Jake.

Hermione closed the trunk of her car before she moved to stand in front of her parents. She

wished she didn't have to leave so soon, but she knew she had no choice. She needed to get

back to work. Having used her savings Hermione had opened her own book store containing

books of all varieties, this included muggle books as well. She felt that wizards should look

into some of the more literate minds of muggles and just maybe they will find some sort of

common ground. She did, do her best to avoid any books that had something such as 'Hansel

and Gretel'. She'd rather keep the book store then be run out by angry witches yelling about

children and candy houses… Shaking her head she hugged both parents saying her good

byes, and promising to visit much more. With that done, Hermione got into her car and slowly

pulled out of the drive way, waving to her parents once more before driving away down the

road. Looking into her rear view mirror she raised an eyebrow… she stared at the empty owl

cage that sat beside her son… "Where is Taya?"….

* * *

The grey owl in question flew higher as it approached its destination. The large building it was

headed to had to be at least 40 stories tall. Unfortunately for Taya, the window she needed to

get to was at the very top. Pumping her wings faster she flew upwards, the letter and her

feathers flapping from the speed of her ascension. She came to a hovering halt at a large

window.

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his blonde hair as he flipped through yet another bunch of

papers. Looking up from his work he glanced around his office. There was a wall length

bookshelf filled with multiple books. The carpet was a deep green. The walls painted a light

grey. Even after his Hogwarts years he still held his Slytherin pride. His desk was made of a

fine oak. It was also covered, in his opinion, too many papers… Just as he went to look back

down at his paper, a tap at the window caught his attention. He turned in his chair and looked

at the large window behind him. A grey owl was floating outside his window obviously

wanting him to let it in. Getting up he undid the latch letting a small section of window open.

The owl flew in and landed on back of his chair. It seemed pleased to be resting its wings. In

other words, the letter it had came from a distance away. Draco walked up to the owl after

closing the window. He pet the owl that he didn't recognize. He always had a soft spot of the

beasts. He coaxed the animal to give its leg so he may take the letter. Finally achieving his

objective he began to open the letter. "Where did this come from hmm?" He asked the bird

as he slid his finger under the seal. He unrolled the parchment and began to read while

stroking the owls head.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Mr. Malfoy, you don't know me but I know of you. In fact you could say I know what _

_you look like. A while back while you attended Hogwarts you were considered a "Sex _

_God", At least that is what my daughter said…_

Draco couldn't help but smirk at this,

_It is for this reason that I believe you should realize that you should pay the _

_consequences of your actions. For a few months now, my daughter has been taking _

_care of a child. You see, he has blonde hair, and grey eyes… By now I am guessing you _

_are standing with wide horrified eyes. You have a single thought running through your _

_head, "Is that child mine?" And yes, it is. My daughter didn't want to tell you, she _

_wanted to keep him from you in fear of you taking him, or worse, say she is lying. I am _

_only telling you this for because I believe you deserve to know. My daughter has never _

_lied to us. She has never wanted a child like this. You two brought this upon yourselves. _

_I am leaving the decision up to you Mr. Malfoy, whether or not to try and be apart of _

_your sons life. Though I disapprove of my daughter having a child so early in her life, I _

_also disapprove of the male not being part of something he started. You are probably _

_wondering who my daughter is, who's life did you ruin, Well… you ruined the life of _

_Hermione Granger. Well, that is all I feel I must tell you. Good bye and I hope you _

_make the right choice._

_Signed, _

_Mrs. Jane Granger_

_P.S. The boy was born at Mercy Hospital London. _

Malfoy stared at the letter. His hand was posed on the owls head unmoving. He was ridged

as he stared at the girls name on the page. His mind flashed back to the graduation… she had

wanted to tell him something, but stopped when he had told her to bugger off. Stuffing the

letter in his pocket he walked quickly to the door, furry in his eyes. 'That bitch! She didn't tell

me! How dare her! Wait… what if this is all a lie, what if this bitches' mother is just trying to

get my money…' He paused, his hand resting on the door knob. He shook his head, 'There is

only one way to find out if it's true…'

* * *

Hermione walked around the kitchen preparing Jake a bottle as he played on the floor with a

couple of his toys. The microwave beeped three times before Hermione opened it retrieving

the bottle from inside. Turning her wrist upward she prepared to test the warmth when she

heard a loud knock her front door. She glanced in the direction of the front door before

picking Jake up off the ground and placing him in his playpen along with the bottle… the

knock sounded again, this time more furious and desperate. Hermione glared at the door as

she walked towards it. "Calm down I'm coming!" She yelled loud enough for the person to

hear. Hermione opened the door staring at the person on the other side…

* * *

Draco stood at the front desk at the hospital. He was waiting for the secretary to return with

the doctor. He tapped his finger impatiently on the desk, annoying some of the other

occupants of the room. They gave him glares and dirty looks, of which he returned with

sneers of his own.

Soon enough the doctor came in… He had messy brown hair and green eyes that were

covered with thick glasses. He was wearing all white, he wondered what medical peoples

obsession was with the color white for a small moment… "Mr. Malfoy is it?" Draco nodded,

"What can I do for you?" Draco glanced around at the other people whom were giving

slightly interested glances. "Do you believe we could talk somewhere more privately?" "Of

course…" The doctor took began to lead Draco to his office where he promptly shut the

door. He walked over to his desk sitting in the black chair behind it. "Please Mr. Malfoy take

a seat…" Draco looked around the slightly cramped space with a look of disgust. The walls

were painted a sickening brown color while carpet was light beige. How anyone could

combine the two colors was beyond him. Never-the-less Draco took a seat in the

uncomfortable looking seat that was placed in front of the cherry wood desk.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with?" Draco gave him a pointed look. "I have a

question about a girl that was here a few months ago…" "Now Mr. Malfoy I am sorry to tell

you but we can not give away such information." "Oh but you can. I received a letter from the

girls' mother earlier today; apparently the girl had a child. Her mother told me I was the

child's father. If this is true, then I have a right to know. I know my rights Dr. Coleman. And it

is in my rights that I know if I am the father." The doctor removed his glasses from his eyes

and gave them a small inspection, then replaced them on his face. "Who are we talking about Mr. Malfoy?" "One Hermione Granger…" The doctor nodded, he pushed a small button on a

small intercom "Anne, could you pull up Hermione Grangers file for me and bring it to my

office?" "Yes Mr. Coleman right away."

Draco waited more… something he hated… waiting. He stared at the muggle before him.

'Why would she go to a muggle hospital? She definitely could have done better at St.

Mungo's… Then again, she didn't want anyone to know she was having a child… So, she

must have chosen the muggles hospital in order to avoid any suspicion. Damn know-it-all…

Why did she want to hide this from me? I mean really… I would have understood… I

wouldn't have just left her, okay… so I would have left her… I was a jerk. But hell, I still

deserved to know I had a…' "Mr. Malfoy…" Draco looked up as the doctors' voice

intruded his thoughts. "I have that file for you… now I am going to need to see the letter

that…" Draco produced the letter from his pocket before snatching the file from the doctors'

hand. He opened it without a second though and looked at the information that was inside.

The two men sat in silence as they went over their information. The doctor looked up from the

letter to look at the face of the man in front of him. He knew how common it was for someone

to get a girl pregnant and never hear about it. It was like watching a movie as he watched the

emotions that passed across the boys face when he came to the information of the pregnancy

at the bottom of the page. Shock, pain, rage, regret, denial…

The doctor remembered the girl the second the Malfoy had said her name. Her pregnancy

had been difficult, she almost died. But the baby was healthy… as was she. When he had

asked for the fathers' information the girls face had turned to stone, she had given him the

most murderous expression he had seen on a young teenage mothers face. "Draco Malfoy…

But, he has no rights to this child. He will not have anything to do with him!"

"Mr. Malfoy, is that the information you were looking for?" Draco looked up, his eyes dark,

"Yes… that's exactly what I was looking for." His words were a whisper, laced with a painful

rage. "Now Mr. Malfoy, please understand that this woman doesn't want you in her sons life.

You may want to respect her wishes and…" "Our son…"Draco growled. Draco stood from

his chair slamming the file onto the table. "Thanks…" He muttered as he stalked out the door

in his furry. If looks could kill, anyone and everyone would be dead. Men and women alike

stared at Draco as he stomped through the lobby. "I wonder what happened to him…" One

teen said to the girl next to him… Draco stopped in front of the guy, "Be thankful your bitch

tells you she's pregnant…"

* * *

Hermione sat with Ginny Weasly at her kitchen table. The two women where just sitting there;

neither saying a word. Hermione hadn't seen any of her old friends since she left Hogwarts,

shame for what she had done having been on her shoulders. Ginny held Jake in her arms, she

was feeding him. "He's adorable Hermione…" Ginny whispered, her eyes not leaving the

baby's face. "Thank you, he…" "Why'd you do it?" Hermiones words were cut off my

Ginny's plea. "I'm sorry Ginny! I didn't know what I was doing when it all started. He just

made me feel so alive…" "No Hermione… not that… Why didn't you tell us about Jake? We

would have understood we would have helped you!" Ginny cried finally meeting Hermiones

eyes. "I thought you guys would hate me… I thought you would never want to speak to me

again," "So you stop speaking to us? Hermione we never would have done that to you. We

love you no matter what things you do. No matter what mistakes you make! You're part of

our family Hermione. We all love you so much!" Hermione stared at Ginny, tears welling up in

her chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry… I was stupid. I wasn't thinking." Ginny gave a tearful giggle,

"No kidding, Malfoy?" Hermione gave a slight giggle of her own, Ginny was teasing her… "I

know I don't know what got into me…" "I do." This made the girls bust out in a fit of giggles.

Once the giggle fit had subsided Hermione smiled at Ginny, "So, you forgive me?" "Of course

I forgive you Hermione!" The two women hugged, Jake squished between them. The baby

made slight screaming noises making them pull apart. "What's the matter baby?" Hermione

questioned in a baby voice, again another scream reply sounded from the child's lips making

the women once again begin to giggle. Jake smiled and began making the noises more. "Jake,

I want you to meet your Aunt Ginny. Now, there are a few more people you're going to have

to meet soon, seeing as I was an imbecile and stayed away from them for so long." Ginny

smiled at Hermione. "You handle him so well…" Hermione smiled again taking Jake from her

friend, "Not really. If I was to handle him well, I would get him a father." "Draco doesn't

know about him does he?" Hermione shook her head. Ginny nodded in understanding.

The girls talked for what seemed like minutes but were really hours. They caught up on things

they were missing for the last couple months. Ron and Harry were head aurors. Ginny whom

had graduated with the golden trio, had become an auror trainer and was happily pregnant

with Harry's child. Ron had married Lavender a month after school had ended. Lavender had

become the new divination teacher at Hogwarts and was also pregnant. Hermione was

shocked at how quick everything was moving. School hadn't ended THAT long ago…

Never-the-less she was happy for them. Happy for what each had become, and even happier

that Ron was with someone who loved him. After their relationship in their sixth year didn't

work out, the two had become a little more distant. Ginny told Hermione of all the things that

were going on at the Weasly house without Fred there… He had died at the end of the war… They both sat in silence for a moment to pay their respect and prayers. Hermione missed him

dearly. The look on Ginny's face told Hermione that she did too. Soon enough, their visit

came to an end, Hermione promising to visit when she could and Ginny doing the same; Then

Ginny left with a loud pop.

* * *

Draco paced the length of his study. He was dressed in a pair of black muggle jeans and dark

green shirt. It was one of the many things Pansy had bought while on her shopping trips. She

seemed to enjoy trying to spend all of his money on useless items. Lucky for him, his parents

let him cut the betrothal and dump that pug faced bitch. Though, he was being forced to let

her live in the manor his parents had given him, until she got a place of her own. This, he

prayed, was soon. "Draco? What are you doing?" 'Speak of the devil,' "Nothing Parkison.

What do you want?" Draco asked as he stopped his pacing to look at her. "Well, I was

hopping maybe you would reconsider…" Draco raised an eyebrow, "Reconsider what

Parkison?" "THE BETROTHAL! Draco Luscious Malfoy, don't you get it! I love you! Why

don't you just accept that I am the only one that you will EVER be able to love you!" Draco

stared at her. Then he began laughing. It was a cold, heartless laugh, "Parkison, you don't

love me. You love my money. Face it, you're a two faced bitch who only wants someone

with power, because you know YOU will never find someone like me that will want to marry

your arse. Now, I'm not getting into an argument with you over the matter. I had a rough day,

if you wanted to make me happy you would tell me you found a place to stay." Pansy made a

sobbing sound. Draco rolled his eyes as he watched her cry… fake tears. Never would she

cry real tears in front of him. No one like them would. "Oh stop your blubbering and leave my

sight." Pansy stopped to glare at him. "Draco Malfoy you are so insufferable!" Then she

stomped away in an angry huff.

Draco resumed his pacing once the wretched wench was gone. He never did care for the girl.

She was so frustrating, always had been, always will be. Though it upset him that he had been

interrupted, he couldn't help but feel relived that his attention had been drawn away from the

problem at hand. That's how he was, he didn't like problems. He had too many of them.

They got in the way of him living his life the way he wanted, happily… He sighed stopping in

front of the roaring fire that licked at the carpet. He watched the flames dance as one, perfect.

"What am I going to do…?" He asked breathlessly. "Is there a problem Draco?" Draco spun

around to face his mother. She stood with a raised eyebrow at his study doorway. "Hello

mother, I didn't hear you come in." "Of course you didn't. You were too busy talking to

yourself." "I was not talking to myself…" "Draco, watch your tone." "Yes mother." He

watched as his mother stepped into the warm room. The walls were made of wood, the floor

a crimson carpet, floor to ceiling book shelves on two of the four walls. The bay window was

covered by a thick black curtain cutting of any moonlight from entering. Even at his home, his

desk was filled to the brim with papers, and bills. Oh how he hated being an adult. He

followed his mothers' steps to the leather black sofa that was placed before the fire. She sat

down gracefully, bending her legs to rest fully on the couch. Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful.

She had few wrinkles and long blonde hair. She was thin, and walked with the grace only a

cat should possess.

She placed a delicate hand on the cushion beside her, "Sit Draco; tell me what is bothering

you." Draco listened to his mothers words and sat heavily beside her. "It's not something that

is simply explained mother…" "Draco, there is nothing you can do that would make me look

at you different than I am now." Draco looked his mother in her light blue eyes. He couldn't

hold her gaze for long, feeling the shame wash over him. "I… I… I made a mistake."

Narcissa frowned realizing just how serious he was being. "Draco, what did you do?" "I got a

girl pregnant." His words were a soft whisper, broken, abandoned when the second they left

his lips. Narcissa stared at Draco with wide eyes, "Draco… when…. When did this happen?"

Draco moved to the ground and kneeled down on his knees before his mother, "I'm so sorry

mother. I didn't know it was going to happen! I didn't even know until today!" This caught

Narcissa's attention, "Draco, why don't you explain the whole story to me…" And so he did.

Draco told his mother everything from start to finish, from how he had come to lust after

Hermione Granger, to how he managed to seduce her, on a multiple of occasions. Never did

his mother look at him with distain or disgust; in fact, she was smiling by the end of the

story….

"Now, I'm sitting here telling you this long story." Draco noticed she wasn't facing him.

"Mother?" "Draco you need to face her." Draco's eyes got wide, "What?" Narcissa smiled

as she turned to him. "Draco, don't you understand? You have a son, with a muggle born!

Had you told me this a year ago I would have looked at you with the disgust that you expect

from me… but, Miss. Granger… she was the brightest witch of your age! She is obviously

even brighter for letting you get to her. Your son Draco, you have a son! I have a grandbaby,

I didn't even know about it! I want you to go to her as soon as you can and get your son! He

is just as much yours as he is hers." Draco stared with an open mouth. He didn't expect his

mother of all people, to react as exuberantly as she did… "Mother, are you well?" "Draco…"

"I'm sorry mother, it's just difficult to hear you say something such as this and still be sane." "I

have come to accept many things Draco; you need to accept my reaction and my

demands…" "Yes, mother… I will."

* * *

The sound of her doorbell ringing woke Hermione from her slumber. She sat up with a glance

to the clock. It was 2:34 A.M., who in their right mind would need to be walking the streets at

this hour. Taking a quick glance around her room Hermione noticed that Taya was back and

sound-asleep as if she had flown for miles, which she probably had. Grabbing her wand she

stood up. She wrapped her robe around herself as she walked to the door. The doorbell

sounded again, Hermione glared at it, if they did it again, they would no doubt wake up Jake,

and just after she had got him to sleep. She was going to KILL whoever was on the other

side.

She opened the door with a yawn, "Yes? What do you want?" Hermione was still half asleep,

at least, until she heard his voice, "Granger?" Hermiones eyes shot open as she stared at the

one and only Draco Malfoy. His hands were resting in the pockets of his jeans; he looked like

a school boy. "M… Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered, her eyes still wide. "That's right Granger.

Why don't you let me in, it's cold out here." This made Hermione glare at him. "No, how

about I don't. And instead I let you freeze out here?" Draco shot her a glare of his own, "I

think you better let me in Granger if you don't want me to put you in court." Hermiones body

went ridged. "That's right Granger, I know about him. Now, I suggest you step aside and let

me in." Hermione took a hesitant to the side and let Draco walk in. Hermione closed and

locked the door behind him. The little living room of her flat was decorated with a light beige

color on the walls and slightly darker beige for the carpet. Her couches and chairs were all

leather and the same color as the walls. Draco sat on the couch and continued to look around

the room, a fenced in living room, a fenced off hallway, and a fenced off kitchen. 'She baby

proofed the place…' Draco thought as his eyes turned to the television, then to her. She was

standing beside the opposite side of the couch.

A silence settled between the two. "Where is he?" Draco asked, "Would you like anything to

drink?" Hermione countered trying to keep attention off of Jake. "No, I want the baby." "His

name is Jake." Hermione muttered, "And I'm not letting you see him." Draco stood and

glared at her, "Why! Because I wasn't there for your pregnancy? Don't you dare try and pull

bull-shit like that! You didn't tell me you were fucking pregnant!" Draco shouted. Hermione

glared at him "Shush… you're going to…" Before she could finish the sentence a cry was

heard from a bedroom in the hall. Draco glanced at her before walking towards the cry.

Hermione reached to stop him but wasn't strong enough to hold him back. Pulling his arm

from her grip he opened the bedroom door. The room was dark and simple. A crib, changing

cart, dresser, toys, closet, stroller, blue walls, and a light blue carpet. Ignoring the simplicity of

the room, he took three strides to the crib.

Draco began to lean over the crib when a shout made him spin around. The second he turned

a spell hit him square in the chest. "Get away from him!" Hermione shouted her wand pointed

at him. Draco stared at her, anger in his eyes. "Granger, what are you…" "Get out!" Draco

made a move to say something else but Hermione glared and yelled, "I said get out!" Draco

stood and sneered at her, "You're going to regret this Granger. I'm going to make your life

hell. This is my son just as much as yours…" "Bring it on Malfoy." With a last glance at the

crib where the crying child was Draco disappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

It was the next morning when a tawny brown owl was tapping on her window. She opened

the window allowing the bird in. Hermione took the letter from the owl and watched as it then

proceeded out the window. Just looking at the letter she knew there was truth to Malfoys

words… he was going to make her life hell… starting with the one thing she loved most, Jake.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger, _

_It has been brought to our attention that you have kept a child secret from the father. _

_We have summoned you to a court hearing as to the reasons of your actions and at said _

_hearing will we give a ruling of custody and further testimonies. The hearing is at 10:30 _

_A.M. this morning. We will expect you on time and ready to plead your case. Please _

_bring with you the child that is to be spoken about. _

_Signed,_

_Department of Child Care _

Hermione grip on the parchment tightened. Tears washed down her cheeks landing on the

smooth writing on the page. 'How could he do this to me? I never did anything! Why does he

need to ruin my life?' Hermione thought desperately. She looked at the clock, 9:00… She

had an hour to get herself ready then twenty minutes to get Jake ready. "Fuck…"

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair at one of the two tables in the court room. It wasn't a big case so

there was no Jury; they weren't needed for something like this. Either way, Hermione was still

nervous; she rocked the carrier Jake was in just to keep her mind off of the upcoming event.

10:30 came… it was time. The doors at the entrance of the room opened, and in waltzed

Draco, his mother, and a lawyer. Hermione sighed. Draco was dressed in his finest, along

with his mother. Each person cast a glare as they moved to their seats at the other desk.

Hermione gulped down a quick sip of water that was in the pewter pitcher in front of her.

For hours everyone sat and listened to the debate. Draco brining up the main fact that he was

never told of the child and he deserved more than anyone to know of his existence. While

Hermione told the graduation story that had set the whole fiasco in motion. This bickering

continued for hours. "Hermione Granger does not deserve to have this child! I should have

been told about…" "Mr. Malfoy! Please sit down! I do not wish to listen to your reasoning

any longer! I have come to a decision." Everyone sat up straighter awaiting the judgment.

"Miss. Granger will keep the child for a week longer. In that week you are allowed to visit

Mr. Malfoy, at any time you please, but you may not take the young one out anywhere

without Miss. Grangers permission. In that time I will come to a full on decision on custody of

the child. This case has given me a headache in which I wish to dismiss you all." With those

last words the judge stood, and left the stand. The group stared at him, all shocked by the

mans outrageous demand. "Fuck…" whispered Hermione her head falling in her hands.

Draco stood outside the women restrooms waiting for Hermione. He wanted to talk to her.

All through out the trial he had found himself staring at her, wishing he was in school again.

The time he was able to touch her, hold her, kiss her… he shuddered inwardly as he

remembered their last meeting. The one that brought them the child they were fighting custody

over. He had an idea; if she would agree… they could split the year in half. In which, Jake

could be with Hermione one half, and him the other. He preferred this idea so they didn't have

to worry about any more bull-shit with the wizards' horrible court system. Hermione exited a

moment later Jake in her arms. She stopped when she saw him, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I have a proposition Granger…" "Which is?" "We split the year, you get him one half I get

him the other." Hermione glared, "Malfoy, Jake is not some item that can be passed around

like that. He needs to be brought up in a structured family; besides, there is no way in the

seven hells am I going to let you have him. You aren't good enough to handle a child. You

destroyed my life, your life and everyone else around you… what makes you think you can

make Jakes life perfect." Malfoy stared at Hermione with wide eyes. Suddenly his gaze

hardened. "You little bitch. You think you can make his life perfect? Do you think you are the

best fucking mother out there? I could of thought of many women who would do a better job

than you!" Draco growled. The two were now inches apart. There chests heaving with their

anger towards one another; their bitter hatred forcing them to stand on the thin line between

love and despair. There was no other person whose passion out shown Hermione and

Draco's. They had a soul for fighting with one another, a bond that had been created long

ago. A bond that both wanted to break. "You're not going to get him…" Hermione said in a

deadly whisper. "Just watch me."

* * *

The first day was pretty typical. As Hermione guessed Draco showed up first thing in the

morning. Hermione had sat and watch Draco play daddy for a few hours before starting up on

some regular house work. Laundry, cleaning, dishes… she had to admit. It made her life a hell

of a lot easier to get everything done having someone to watch Jake while she did everything.

Hermione could hear Draco's laughing in the background, along with some of Jakes constant

giggling.

It was Jakes nap time when the two finally talked. Hermione was washing the dishes that had

piled up over her busy weekend while Draco sat and watched her. "How did you do it?"

Hermione gave a questioning look towards Draco, "Do what?" "How did you get through the

pregnancy alone? Most women would have had fits or something like that. You know

something that would have killed the both of them." Hermione turned the water off and faced

him. Drying her hands on a towel she shrugged, "I'm like all other women Malfoy, I'm

brighter, I got books that would help me through it all. I listened when I went to classes. I

didn't really do anything alone. I had help… in a way." Draco shook his head, "You are one

strange chick Granger, I'll give you that much." Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, I get

that a lot." Draco gave a laugh of his own. "Yeah, I bet you do."

The rest of the day went pretty simply, everything was good. A small fight broke out about

what Jake should eat for dinner, but was quickly settled by Hermione giving Draco a mother

stare when her baby was fucked with. Other than that… Things were good….

* * *

The days had progressed quickly, it was Friday already, two more days and Hermione would

be free of having to see Draco. Her gut clenched at the thought. After spending so much time

with him, her old feelings had resurfaced; trying to drown her in there own bitter sweet taste.

She sighed, it was night and Jake was asleep. The two were just sitting on the couch in

silence, Hermione staring into the fire while Draco looked out the window. "Granger…?"

Hermione looked up feeling Draco's intense stare boring into her body, "Yeah?" Draco

looked ashamed, nervous even… "Did I hurt you that night?" Hermiones brow furrowed in

confusion, "What are you talking about?" "Graduation night… I had been cruel... I want to

know if… I hurt you…?" Hermione swallowed hard, not having expected this sort of

sentiment from Draco, "Yeah… you did." "I'm sorry." Hermione smiled softly, "Its okay

Draco." His grey eyes met her brown. She had crossed the boarder, speaking his first name

with the tone of pure love. Unless he was imagining it. Slowly he leant forward, his lips

touched her ever so slightly testing her… seeing if would pull away. When she didn't he

added pressure caressing her lips with his own. Soon, she was joining him. It was only a few

more moments when reality set in. Hermione pulled away, she pushed on Draco's strong

chest lightly forcing him off of her. When had they lain down? She didn't know… but she did

know she wanted him to leave. "Malfoy… I think you should go." Draco suddenly got up. He

glared down at her, "How can you do that!" He shouted, "Ignore the feeling that I well up

inside you. And don't tell me I don't because we both know I fucking do!" Hermione shook

her head, "Please, just go." Draco shook his head, but left none-the-less. He wasn't going to

argue, not with Hermione. The door closed loudly behind him… she knew she wouldn't seem

him till Monday… Her stomach clenched… what did she do?

* * *

Draco sat in his study, staring into the fireplace much like Hermione had been before he

kissed her. His study door opened and closed… he didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Good evening Mother." "Draco, something is wrong, and don't try to hide it." "I'm hiding

anything… I have no idea what you are talking about." "Draco, your lust for the Granger girl

has turned into much more than you can imagine… I can see it in the way you sit, stand, and

walk… talk. You love her… It's a good change son." Draco finally looked to his mother.

"Malfoys don't love…"

* * *

It was Sunday night; Hermione was sitting alone in her room. Tomorrow was the last hearing.

She may lose her son, she may not. Either way she lost the guy. She winced at the thought.

"What did I do?" Before she could resume her mourning a thump sounded from the living

room. Immediately Hermione was up wand in hand. She ran for the living room ready to curse

whoever it was in her home. What she saw made her stop; Draco Malfoy was standing in her

living room glaring at her. "What are you…?" "I HATE YOU!" Draco interrupted, Hermione

staggered back slightly shocked by his outburst. "I hate you for being the woman who got

pregnant. I hate you for being smart. I hate you for doing so well without someone to support

you! And now, I'm going to do something about it!" Draco pushed past Hermione towards

Jake's room. Hermione reached out to stop him, only to grab blank air.

Draco entered the room and walked over to the crib. He stared at his son, his once furious

eyes turned soft and gentle. The woman was right; Jake did look a lot like him. He reached

into the crib for the crying child and cradled him to his chest. He turned to look at Hermione

who had tears of rage and sadness running down her cheeks. "I'll never understand… "

Draco said in a whisper once he got the baby to stop crying. Hermione kept quiet. "Why you

wouldn't tell me that is…" "I tried… you just didn't want to listen." "You should have tried

harder!" The sudden outburst caused Jake to being crying again. Hermione walked forward

taking Jake from Draco's arms. "It's okay Jake, mommy's here… mommy's here." Slowly

the baby was silent again. Draco looked at her… never had he seen a woman more beautiful

as her. Even in the state she was in… his mother had been right about one thing… There was

more to lust then he thought. He never just lusted after Hermione, he had liked her… and if he

had stayed with her… and not tried to drive her away, maybe she could have been more…

like the baby needed him to be. "Hermione?" At the sound of her name spoken softly from his

lips Hermione looked up, "Yes?" "Do you think we could start over? That maybe we could

try and be a family… for Jake I mean." Hermione tilted her head; she could feel her heart

swelling in her chest. She had loved him when he left her, and loved him still today; he was her

baby's daddy after all… "What exactly are you saying Draco?" "I'm saying… Will you,

Hermione Jane Granger, be my wife? Will you let me hold you, love you and be everything

you need? Will you let me be a good father to this child, and maybe more…? Will you let me

back into your life even after the way I treated you? Even if I just now realized how much I

love you?" Hermione's lip quivered as she stared at Draco. "Yes… I will… But, first… tell

me how you found out about Jake…" Draco smirked, "Lets not ruin the moment." Holding

Jake with one arm, he wrapped the other around Hermione's waist and kissed her.

* * *

A.N.: See, I didn't change it that much. Just added more of a middle. Personally I am happier with it. Now, I'm still sticking to my last 20 review before I add an epilogue. So far, This story has 10 reviews. So only need another 10 more and I'm happy. Thanks to all who have reviewed and who will review.

-Endriago


	2. Yay!

**Alright, well Graduation Sensation finally has it's sequal! Yay!! **

**Yes, yes I know. It took me a while to get done but hey, I had school! I was busy... and blocked. Though, now it's up and ready. You can search for it under;**

**_Ending Sensation_**

**Thank you all. Love you bunches! **

**_Endriago_**


End file.
